


A Dangerous Affair

by stellata



Series: Every Tina Pairing Ever (aka, Get Tina Laid) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domination/submission, F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Season 4 AU, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Subspace, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will is left at the altar, he finds himself alone and miserable. When Tina finds him, she needs his company as much as he needs hers. Soon they find themselves crossing all boundaries, and spend the night together. </p><p>One encounter isn't enough for either of them, so they begin a secret affair. But is what they have worth the risks of getting caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was honestly a relief when the music was stopped and Sue Sylvester, of all people, stepped up to take the mic. There were only so many songs that Tina could endure while standing by the punch bowl, watching everyone else pair up. Maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much if she hadn't come to this Valentine's Day wedding expecting to have a date... But Mike had been avoiding her all night, and she'd been stuck drinking sadly non-alcoholic fruit punch on her own. 

 

"In other nonsensical traditions," Sue declared wryly. "Emma left behind her bouquet as she fled the scene, leaving it to somebody else to toss these soon-to-be-dead flowers, under the mythical belief that whoever catches them will magically become the next person to get married - or more than likely, flee from the altar."

Tina couldn't help but smirk at the dark humor. She certainly didn't like the psychopathic cheerleading coach, but she couldn't deny that occasionally, the woman said some bitingly funny things. As Sue summoned the other young women to gather around, Tina found herself shuffling forward. Sue was right that the tradition was absurd, but Tina thought she could use every chance at extra luck at finding love. She gave Rachel a half-smile as she took a spot near the other young woman. Rachel smiled back tentatively, and then they turned to face the front, while Sue turned around and tossed the bouquet back over her head. Tina watched as the flowers soared through the air. 

She didn't need to get married soon, she thought wistfully. She'd settle for a nice date. Didn't she deserve to be loved too? 

Every time someone reached out hopefully, Tina thought for sure they'd catch it. But it slipped by all of them - and on a sudden mad impulse, she leapt forward, lips parting in shock as her fingers wrapped around the stems. She landed on her feet again, clutching the bouquet, smiling slightly. Nearby, she heard Rachel let out a frustrated sigh and walk away. A few women groaned in disappointment, but most of them clapped for her. 

"Nice catch," Kitty complimented her, giving her a surprisingly genuine smile before heading away.

"Thanks," Tina said softly. She glanced around - and saw Mike watching her, an odd expression on his face. He glanced at her, then down at the flowers. Suddenly determined, she stalked over to him. 

"Mike, would you like to dance?" Tina asked boldly. 

"I..." he swallowed hard, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I don't think that would be a good idea." 

" _One dance?"_ She said disbelievingly. "Two months of flirty texts, and now nothing? What the hell is going on, Mike? What do you  _want_?"

"I'm sorry, Tina, I shouldn't have... it was a mistake," he said in a pained voice. "I missed you, and I was selfish, but if we fall back into things... I need to commit myself fully to dance, I can't be in a relationship with you..."

 _A mistake_. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes, and felt a stab of self-hatred - she hated how easily she cried. "So you just led me on?"

"I - I guess so," Mike admitted. "I didn't realize I couldn't do this until today. Please, Tina, I'm so sorry. You know if we start down this road again, it's only going to hurt more when we break up..."

" _When_ , not  _if_ ," she said bitterly. "That's what you said last time. May as well end things now,  _cordially_ , instead of falling apart because of the distance. Now we'll never know if we could have lasted." A single tear escaped, progressing slowly down her cheek. "You never believed in us, not like I did. Do you have  _any idea_ how much I loved you? I would have done anything for you."

"Tina, please," he said, reaching for her hand, but she yanked it back, out of his reach, stumbling back a step as she lost her balance in her heels. "You know how I feel..."

"Actually, I don't." Her voice trembled as shut her eyes, blinking out several tears which rolled down her face. "I'm not sure if you ever loved me, or you stopped before you ended things. Maybe you still loved me, and you just broke up with me because your father convinced you to focus on college... I don't know what would be worse."

Mike stepped closer, and she shoved the bouquet into his chest. "Keep it," Tina said thickly. "And enjoy your sad, lonely life." 

Tina turned and marched away, her pace picking up as her tears began to increase by the second. She shoved open the door, hurrying down the carpeted hallway, looking for a good place to hole up and cry... 

She saw a white door labeled as  _stairs_ \- Tina opened the door swiftly and shut it behind her, covering her mouth with her hand as she gave in to her emotions, letting out a sob as her tears burst free at last. 

Startled, Will leapt up from his seat on the bottom step when the door to the hall slammed open. He quickly shoved the bottle of whiskey out of sight - and then realized who had burst in. 

"Tina?" 

She looked up, stunned to find someone in here. It was Mr. Schue, and he came towards her with a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

"I..." She cut off, looking down, embarrassed to look him in the eye and see pity there. 

"Look at me," Will urged gently, his hands coming to rest gently on her shoulders.  Tina slowly lifted her head and met his gaze. "Tell me what happened."

"I'm so  _lonely_ ," she confessed suddenly. 

"I know a little about that," her teacher sighed.

"Nobody ever sees me," Tina said, her voice small and tight. "It's like I'm  _invisible_."

Will was horrified by the obvious misery in her voice.  He stepped in close and hugged her, hoping she could take some comfort from it. Tina gasped softly, and then flung her arms about his waist and clung to him desperately as she cried. 

"You're not invisible." Will said seriously. "I can see you."

Her breath hitched in a quiet sob. It had been so long since anyone had held her like this. His warm embrace made her feel safe and protected and cared for. He stroked her hair gently, and she began to relax against him, burrowing her face into his dress shirt and soaking it with her tears. Will felt something settle inside him - he couldn't help but like feeling needed. Plus, it was a good distraction from his own problems. 

"What can I do?" He asked quietly. 

"Stay," Tina whispered, her voice trembling. "Just - for a minute."

"Of course." Will began to move his right hand against her upper back, rubbing small, soothing circles into her skin. He could feel her beginning to relax as the gentle massage soothed her shoulder muscles.

Tina's eyes fell shut, and she melted against him, not wanting to move ever again.

"Do you want me to find one of your friends?" Will made himself say, though part of him didn't really want to let her go. He had needed something like this earlier and didn't have anyone to comfort him - but this was helping him too. "Maybe Blaine?" 

"No," Tina whispered. "He's... busy. Everyone's paired up, anyway. I should just go home. Nobody will notice I'm gone."

Her simply delivered words tugged painfully at his heart. 

"I doubt that," Will said firmly as he pulled back and looked her over.

Tina was a beautiful mess. Her large brown eyes were still wet with her tears, black mascara and eyeliner was smudged around her eyes, and the path of her tears had left little black trails down her cheeks. Her full red lips trembled with suppressed emotion, and he imagined suddenly how good it would feel to try and kiss her better. Blaming the whiskey for that thought, Will shoved it to the back of his mind and cleared his throat.

"I have a room upstairs. Let's get you cleaned up, and then you can head back down and start your evening over. How does that sound?"

Tina smiled shyly at him. "Good, I think." 

Will led her up the stairs to the third floor. He found the room and opened the door it with his key card - and winced as he saw the way the hotel staff had made the room up. The white bedspread was covered with red rose petals, and there was a large gift basket on the bedside table, filled with chocolates and candy. Beside it, in a half-melted bucket of ice, was a chilled bottle of champagne.

Tina stared in horrified comprehension at the romantic set-up, and instantly felt guilty. "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry. You've had a far worse day than I have. I should leave..."

"Yeah, I've had an awful day," Will cut her off firmly. "That doesn't mean your problems are meaningless. Have some of the chocolate. I'll get you a washcloth." 

He ushered her inside, then headed off to the bathroom to do as he'd said. Tina walked slowly over to the desk and picked out a bar of dark chocolate. She went over to the bed and sat down on the edge, running her fingers over the layer of rose petals - they were soft to the touch.  Tearing the paper wrapping, she took a large bite, and groaned as the rich taste of the dark chocolate spread across her tongue. The sound of running water came from the bathroom, and a minute later, it turned off and Mr. Schue came over to her, carrying a damp washcloth. 

"Thank you," Tina said gratefully as he approached. Will smiled tiredly in response.

"Let me see," he said gently, his hand coming out without thinking to catch her chin. 

Tina closed her eyes, obediently turning her face up for him to see. He paused for a long moment, unable to keep himself from admiring the way she held herself, almost presenting herself to him with her lips slightly parted... Will shook himself and brought the warm cloth down to her skin. He rubbed it in gentle circles around her eyes, carefully wiping away her smeared mascara and eyeshadow - then wiped it down her cheeks, until her face was fresh and unmarred by make-up. Tina held very still, biting back a sigh of contentment as she enjoyed the tender way he took care of her. 

"There," Will murmured, his voice oddly hoarse to her ears. "All clean."

Tina slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Do I look alright?" She asked shyly. 

"Beautiful," Will answered without thinking. "You really don't need make-up."

Her cheeks grew pink at the flattering compliment. "Thank you," Tina whispered. 

Will dropped his hand, realizing that he shouldn't be touching her face any longer. Then he realized that now that she'd gotten cleaned up, she would no doubt go back to the party. Then he'd be left here alone, in this damn room that could only remind him of the fact his fiancee had let him at the altar. A selfish part of him didn't want her to leave just yet. His eyes darted about the room, seeking an excuse, and settled on the bottle of champagne.

"Fancy a drink?" 

"Yes please!" Tina beamed, pleasantly surprised by the suggestion. 

Will got up and took out the chilled bottle of champagne. Tina watched as he twisted the cork and it sprang off with a loud pop. He slowly poured it into the two waiting flutes, and she took a deep breath, unsure of exactly what to say. 

"Have you... do you want to talk about it?" Tina enquired softly. 

Will turned and handed her one of the filled champagne flutes, then took a long sip of his own, grimacing at the sickly-sweet taste after the dark, peaty whiskey he'd been drinking.  _Did_ he want to talk about it? He'd barely thought it over before words were leaving his mouth without a thought. 

"I'm not surprised that she left.  I should have seen it coming." Will slowly sank down onto the bed, between Tina and the bedside table. 

"Mr. Schue, it's not your fault," Tina tried to assure him, laying what she surely meant to be a comforting hand on his thigh. He tried to ignore the pleasant heat of it, and looked up to meet her eyes. 

"Whose fault is it, if not mine? Emma must have known that it wasn't right to marry me. I've tried to make her happy, but I don't always understand her or her needs," he had to admit. "I'm selfish sometimes, and I miss things, big things - like her not wanting to marry me." 

"You would make a great husband," Tina said vehemently. "If Emma doesn't see that, it's her loss." 

"Thanks, Tina." Will couldn't help but smile slightly at her passionate defense of him. 

Tina smiled right back, then brought her glass to her lips, tilting her head back as she took a deep sip. His eyes fixed on her long, elegant neck convulsing as she swallowed. Her eyes fluttered enticingly, and she let out an appreciative groan as she lowered the glass back into her lap. 

"I love the way the bubbles tickle my mouth," she confessed, feeling much happier now that she had some alcohol. 

"I'm glad you like it," he replied.  _Glad someone can appreciate it, even if Emma won't._

Tina licked her lips unconsciously, then looked back at him seriously. "She was crazy to leave you."

"I wish it were that simple," Mr. Schue sighed. "Emma is complicated, but she's smart. She wouldn't have left if she didn't have a good reason. And if I'm entirely honest with myself, we've been growing apart for months. Since I came back from Washington, we've barely spoken about anything besides plans for the wedding."

An unpleasant realization struck him. "I was so obsessed with getting married and starting a family. I kept thinking about the future, and not about being a good partner to Emma _now_." He took another long sip of his champagne, and Tina mirrored him before speaking up. 

"I thought that I would be with Mike about now." Tina admitted, her voice raw and hurt.  "He told me at Thanksgiving that he wanted to get back together. I thought I was over him, but then I let myself fall for him again because I was so lonely. Tonight was going to be the night we... God, I even bought new lingerie for him!" 

She realized immediately after she spoke how inappropriate that information was to share with her teacher. Thankfully, Will didn't respond, he ducked his head and picked up the champagne bottle to refresh their glasses. 

"He avoided me for an hour - and when I asked him to dance," Tina pushed on, letting her anger over Mike's actions cover up her embarrassment. "He said it  _wasn't a good idea_."

"Why not?" Will was honestly baffled. 

"Apparently he doesn't have time for relationships because he's so  _committed to dance_ ," she said bitterly. "I used to think he was committed to  _me_. I guess he didn't give a damn about leading me on for months!"

"What an asshole."

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him for a long moment before she began to grin. Will flushed a little, finally realizing that he was at least slightly drunk. He didn't usually let that kind of language out.. 

"I can't believe you said that. _Thank you_." Her hand dropped to his leg again. "Lately, I've been feeling like nobody's on my side."

"Well, I'm on your side," Will said sincerely, and impulsively set his hand on top of hers, squeezing comfortingly. "We members of the broken hearts club need to stick together." 

"Hear, hear!" Tina declared, and leaned forward to clink her flute against his. Then she knocked back the rest of her drink and held her empty glass out hopefully. 

Will obliged her silent request, filling her glass for the third time, and took another sip of his champagne. Neither of them had pulled away yet from where their hands were nearly entwined on his thigh. He couldn't bear to lose the comforting touch. 

"What are you going to do about Mike?" He couldn't help but ask. 

"I'm _done_ with Mike Chang," Tina said fiercely. "I'm tired to being jerked around. He broke my heart, then led me on when I was too lonely to be brave enough to turn him down. And now  _this_? I'm not going back to him, _ever_. I'd rather be single."

Will watched her, captivated by her passionate response and the flash of anger in her dark eyes. "Good," he said, his voice low and approving. 

Tina looked back at him, and realized suddenly that they'd been drawing closer as they talked, and now they were only inches apart. She'd always known Will Schuester was handsome, but she'd never been this close to him before. His eyes were a startlingly beautiful shade of green. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes. It would be so easy, she thought, to lean in and...

Will quickly looked away, cursing himself for letting his drunken thoughts get away from him. He couldn't just kiss her, now matter how lovely and passionate she was. Tina was his student. She was underage. He  _couldn't._  

Terrified that he'd figured out what she'd been thinking, Tina impulsively blurted out - 

"What are you going to do about Emma?" 

"I'm not sure... I called her six times, but she didn't answer. I don't know what we are now. When someone leaves you at the altar, are you broken up? Or just not engaged anymore?"

"I don't know," Tina admitted. 

"So I don't know where we stand - and I don't know why she did it. Getting married  _matters_ to me, and she couldn't do me the courtesy of telling me she changed her mind _before_ the wedding? I was left there standing there like an idiot - while Sue walked in wearing a replica of Emma's dress!" 

"That was an awful thing to do," Tina said, her voice utterly sympathetic.

"I'm trying to be understanding, but I can't help but be angry!" Will's voice rose as he gave voice to his feelings. "What she did  _hurt._ And if she didn't trust me enough to tell me she was having doubts _before_ the wedding, this could happen again! How can I marry her if I can't trust her not to run out on me again?"

The moment he said it out loud, Will knew. He couldn't marry Emma, not after today. 

"I don't think I can fix this," he realized. He stared at his hand, which was starkly bare. If Emma hadn't run, he'd have a gold ring on right now, and likely be curled up in this very bed with his new wife. 

It felt almost odd, imagining it now. He felt oddly detached from the idea, like he should have realized that it would never happen. That maybe, it just wasn't meant to be. 

Tina was speechless. What advice could she, a seventeen year old who'd only been in one serious relationship, offer him? She didn't know what to say. Instead, she turned towards him and gave him what he'd given her earlier - comfort. 

His breath hitched as Tina curled her arms about his waist, nestling against him, her face tucking into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as he clenched his eyes shut and breathed in deeply. They sat together for a time, just holding each other. She was the perfect size against him, her head tucked under his chin. 

The whiskey had heightened sensation and decreased his inhibitions, and his body began to betray him as she adjusted against him, pressing her full, soft breasts against his chest. Will reluctantly loosened his arms and let her go, missing the feeling of holding her immediately. His hands twitched as they settled around his glass. He longed to pull her back against him, but he knew he couldn't, not when his body reacted this way to feeling her against him. 

He had no idea that Tina was thinking exactly the same thing. She sat back, reaching for her drink and taking a long sip to refresh herself - and cool her down. How could she be thinking such things about her heartbroken teacher? It was just a hug, she reminded herself fiercely.  Her glass was soon empty, and she reached for the bottle. 

Will stole a glance at her, hoping she couldn't see the desire in his eyes, and saw that she was about to pour herself another glass of champagne.  _If she had more, maybe he could convince her to stay here..._ A dark voice purred inside him. Disgusted with himself, Will reached forward to grab the bottle. 

"I think you've had enough."

His chiding tone broke the mood immediately. Tina's fingers clenched on the champagne bottle and she began to frown, her body tensing. One moment, he'd been holding her intimately, and now he was trying to play the responsible teacher? 

"One more won't hurt," Tina insisted crossly, tugging at the top of the bottle - at the same time he pulled from the bottom.

It jerked in their hands, and she cried out in surprise as the last of the champagne splashed on her, soaking the front of her dress. 

"I'm so sorry," Will apologized immediately. 

"It's fine," she said with a rueful little sigh. "It's not a proper bad day until you've spilled something on yourself."

Will couldn't help but smile back. "You could try washing it off in the bathroom." 

"Alright," Tina agreed. She left her empty glass on the bedside table and went to wash up. Her eyebrows rose as she saw another gift basket in the bathroom - but instead of chocolate and champagne, it had little bottles of massage oil and edible chocolate paint. 

Tina nudged the door shut behind her, then shimmied out of her dress. She dropped the red gown into the sink and switched on the faucet to give it a quick rinse. 

"Do you need some destain? I could go ask whoever's at the front desk..." Will said as he pushed open the half-opened door. 

He lost track of his words as he saw Tina standing there, nearly naked. His eyes traveled up her long, beautiful legs, then over the full curves of her ass which were obscenely exposed by a lacy red thong. Her long brown hair swept over her back, hiding any bra straps - if she wore one. 

Tina whirled around as she heard his voice. Had she not closed the door? Will stood there in the doorway, completely still, his mouth parted in shock as he stared at her. 

Will swallowed hard as she turned around for him. His first view of her was amazing, but this was even better. Tina was wearing a red lace bra that matched her thong, and barely covered the full curves of her breasts, which looked ready to spill out. God, the fabric was practically see-through, and he could see the dusky peaks of her nipples beneath it. 

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely, praying she couldn't see him hardening in his pants. 

“I'm sorry,” Tina spoke simultaneously, her cheeks growing pink as she grabbed the closest towel and held it up in front of her chest. “I forgot to close the door…”

“ _I_ didn’t mean to… I'm sorry,” Will repeated, forcing himself to take a step back. He clenched his eyes shut and grabbed onto the doorframe, trying to push the attractive image of her nearly naked from his mind. 

"You've seen me in a swimsuit before," Tina quickly tried to excuse the situation. "It's practically the same thing."

It was an obvious lie. True, he had seen her in a one-piece bathing suit at the proposal performance last year. But this was totally different - even with his eyes closed, he could still picture it perfectly: her see-through lace bra, and the thong that barely hid anything. He had seen her curls peeking out of either side of the panties, for god's sake. He cursed as his cock continued to stir in his pants. 

“And it’s not like I’m much to look at,” Tina finished nervously, glancing back to the sink. She finally realized that she'd left the water on, and turned the faucet off hastily, letting the towel she was carrying fall to the floor. But it was too late - the gown was already soaked through, and she was left without something to quickly jump into. 

"That's not true," Will said fiercely without thinking it through, his eyes flying open and drinking in the sight of her again. "That's the _problem_."  He froze as he realized what he'd said out loud.

Tina realized it too, with a low gasp. Glancing up into the mirror, she looked at him again, and finally saw what he'd been trying to hide all night. Gone was the mild-mannered history teacher. All she saw now was a handsome older man, watching her hungrily, barely holding himself back... And his pants were tenting, she realized with an aroused shudder. 

"You're looking at me," Tina whispered in amazement. She no longer felt invisible - here was proof, that she was  _desired._

"I'm sorry," Will gasped. He forced his eyes down again, horrified at himself. She was devastatingly gorgeous, and he was overwhelmed with the desire to touch her. Tina would hate him now - he was a fucking pervert, Will told himself, and self-hatred began to wash over him. He was staring at the pink tiled floor, attempting to regain enough control of his body to turn around and walk away, when he saw a pair of pretty bare feet padding towards him. 

" _Look at me_ ," she demanded, hardly able to believe her own audacity as she slowly moved towards him. 

Her permission caused his body to act of its own accord, and his head snapped up, taking in the sight of her. Tina was now close enough for him to reach out and touch. She was breathing unevenly, trembling as she met his needy gaze. Did she really want him to look at her like this? It was an unfair temptation - a feast for a starving man, who knew he shouldn't eat but was dying for a taste. 

Tina looked back at him, arousal surging through her at the very sight of him. He was leaning forward, clearly drawn to her, and her heart raced at the look on his face - Will looked like he might eat her alive. And god, did she want him to. She took a deep, careful breath and pushed her hair back over her shoulders. Slowly, she bent her arms behind herself and unfastened her bra. The click of it unclasping caused him to let out a small, helpless groan. Tina kept her eyes on him, watching his reaction as she bravely slipped her bra off her shoulders - and dropped it to the floor. 

 _Jesus..._  Will trembled, his hand violently clutching the doorframe to keep himself from reaching out and caressing her full, beautiful breasts. Why should it matter if she was his student, that it wasn't allowed, when she was naked in front of him? When he was harder than he'd been in years and ached to claim what was being offered?  A good man would leave now, part of him tried to say. 

 _But w_ _hat had being a good man ever done for him?_  

Will moved in an instant, his hands grabbing her shoulders and pinning her against to the wall. Tina gasped in surprise, her lips parting as she looked up at him, fright and excitement warring for dominance on her face. 

"Last chance, Tina," Will warned, his voice low and dangerous. "Leave now, before I take what you're offering." _Before I take you._

Tina didn't hesitate for a second. "I want to stay." She said passionately. 

It was the work of a moment for him to lay claim to her mouth, his lips moving firmly, unyieldingly against hers. Tina whimpered, her eyes slipping closed and lips parting instinctively. Will groaned with pleasure as he slipped inside her mouth for the first time, tasting chocolate and champagne on her tongue. One hand held her face steady as he kissed her deeply, the other found her waist and slowly rubbed at the warm bare skin there. _I_ _might be going to hell_ , Will thought dizzily - but he was going to enjoy every second of the ride there. 

Tina moaned as he pinned her to the wall with his body, his hard chest pressing tantalizingly against her breasts, his clothed erection hot and hard against her bare belly. She kissed back ardently, winding her arms around his back, and daringly dragged her fingernails down his upper back. Will hissed in response, and reached down with both hands to take her ass in his hands. Tina whimpered at the touch, and Will groaned as he squeezed her ample curves, wondering foggily why he'd only been with skinny women all these years.  He shifted his hands to her upper thighs and lifted her, making her cry out with surprise. He guided her in hooking her legs about his waist, then pressed her against the wall again. This time, they were perfectly aligned, his cock settling against the heat between her legs. 

" _Oh!_ " Tina gasped as his erection ground against her clit. She arched back with pleasure, and Will bent his head, licking a stripe up her neck before biting not so tenderly on her neck. Tina felt dizzy - he was so strong, holding her like this, grinding himself against her core. Was he going to fuck her like this, up against the wall?  The idea thrilled her. She'd never done anything like this. It had been so long since she'd last had sex, what, eight months - but it had never felt so...  _intense_. 

He nipped at her neck, then growled the sexiest words she'd ever heard into her ear. " _I need to be inside you_ ," he sounded commanding, better than all her fantasies of dominant partners, but there was also a note of desperation. He didn't just want her, he  _needed_ her, and that shot a heat she'd never felt before thrumming through her. 

"Then _take me_ ," Tina said breathlessly. 

Will groaned approvingly and stepped back from the wall, never letting go of her. He carried her, her legs wrapped about his waist and arms twined around his neck, through the doorway and across the bedroom. Will came down on his knees on the bed, lowering her down amidst the strewn petals. She parted her lips as if to say something, and he claimed her mouth again, tasting her greedily. Tina gave into it, shuddering as she wound her fingers through his hair. 

"Have you done this before?" Will demanded between kisses. 

"Yes," Tina answered unashamedly. 

He felt only relief at her answer. He'd been anxious for months about his wedding night, about how to make Emma's first time perfect, slow and gentle... But with Tina, he hoped he didn't have to hold back like he always had...

Whining with displeasure as he seemed to get lost in thought, Tina grabbed his hand and placed it on her left breast. Will's eyes snapped to hers, and he gently squeezed, thumbing over her hardened nipple. Tina moaned as his touch sent a jolt of heat through her. She looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded, and pinched her other nipple before rolling it between her fingers. 

The last of his doubts disappeared at the insanely sexy scene before him. Will bent down to ravish her mouth. This time he gave no quarter, and Tina whined and gave in, going pliant as he nipped at her lips and tasted every inch of her. He knocked her hand away, using his own fingers to pluck at her nipples, loving how they tightened and peaked under his touch. Will bit her lower lip before moving down, eagerly taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. 

 _"Oh!"_ Tina cried out, writhing under him. Her hands came up, winding through his hair, moving instinctively to hold him against her, not letting him leave. With a growl, Will let go of her breasts and seized her wrists, pinning them beside her head. 

"Please, please," she was babbling, and Will smiled darkly before sucking hard, alternating between nipples, rough enough to nearly make her cry. "Oh god, _Mr. Schue_!" 

The name she called him by reminded him sharply that he was kissing his  _student_. Part of him was horrified by the idea. But the darker, whiskey-infused part of his mind  _loved_ that she called him that.  _He was going to fuck his student_ , the depraved part of him growled, and the rest of him blissfully shut up as he gave in to his darkest desires. 

Will's hands abandoned her wrists in order to undo his own trousers. Tina eagerly reached up to unbutton his shirt. Will sat back on his heels and tossed his shirt across the room. Then he rolled off the bed to shove down his trousers and kick them aside. 

She stared up at him hungrily - fuck, he had  _abs._ There was a light dusting of hair on his chest, and his nipples were hard - she wondered if they were sensitive. Watching him undress was an incredible turn on, and she gasped as she felt something press into her clit, and realized her hand had wandered down to touch herself through her panties. Will gaped at her and Tina smirked as she met his eyes, feeling sexy and powerful. She slowly lifted her hips and pulled down her thong, then shoved it to her knees, baring herself completely to him, and shimmied her legs to kick it off. 

Will lost no time in stripping off his shoes, socks, and finally his boxers. He strode back towards the bed, his cock throbbing, red and hard. Tina gasped as she realized he was bigger than she'd ever imagined a man would be. She met his gaze, something almost shy in her expression as she slowly spread her legs and slipped a hand down. She twirled her fingers lazily over her clit, then used her other hand to part her labia, showing herself to him. Her folds shone wetly, surrounded by wet curls, and Will thought she looked so pretty he wanted to bury his face in her. 

He crawled onto the bed and between her legs as she touched herself to the sight of him. Will took her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth, sucking a damp finger into his mouth, one and then the next. Tina whimpered as he laved each wet finger with his tongue, looking at her intently.

"Delicious," Will murmured, then he dropped her hand and settled his face at her center, looking her over. It had been far too long since he’d done this (since Holly? Emma had always objected to oral sex because she found it unsanitary)... Will leaned in and began to lick, groaning at the heady taste.

“ _Oh god!"_   Tina cried at the sudden sensation of his warm tongue probing at her. Her hips bucked up into him, and Will chuckled around her, the vibrations stimulating her further. His arms wrapped around her legs, keeping her close to him. 

“Sensitive, aren’t you, beautiful?” He asked knowingly. 

Tina whined desperately, pushing up into his mouth, loving everything he was doing. Will knew exactly how to do this to drive her crazy, using strong, hard upward licks that ended with a quick, hard suck on her clit.  Then he slipped a finger inside her, and Tina clenched around it, crying out. 

God, it had been so long since she had anything but her own slim fingers inside her. She rolled her hips, taking his finger deeper inside her. 

"More," she demanded, his voice low and needy. 

Will smirked up at her as he bent down, swirling his tongue slowly around her clit as he slowly pushed another finger inside her. He fucked her slow and steady at first, and her soft walls parted for his touch, each thrust sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. 

" _Ah_ , yes..." Tina panted, her body tensing as he stretched her. 

Despite the snug fit, he was able to move quickly from all her of natural lubrication. She was amazingly wet, and he loved it. Will licked over her folds, loving each moan she gave him. On his next thrust, Tina cried out.

"Mr. Schue!" 

Heat jolted through him at the familiar nickname. Will imitated his last thrust, nimbly striking the sensitive flesh of her g-spot, and Tina writhed, overcome with sensation. 

"Right there," her teacher said huskily. "You like that, don't you."

" _Yes_ ," Tina affirmed breathlessly, her hands clutching at the bedspread. 

"I bet I could make you come just like this," Will contemplated. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Tina shrieked, her body trembling as her climax built. "So close, Mr. Schue, please don't stop!"

Will smiled at her, noticing all the little signs that meant she was edging towards the precipice. Her body was tense, her moans grew louder every moment, and she arched into each of his touches. Tina whimpered as she approached the edge of pleasure - and Will pulled his fingers cleanly out of her body.

"Oh! No! Please!" Tina cried, looking up at him in utter devastation, her hips bucking up to try to take him back inside. 

"Almost there?" He teased, knowing he'd stopped at the worst possible moment. 

"Come back," Tina begged, spreading her legs wider for him. "I need you."

There it was, the magic phrase that sent another surge of arousal through him. "Don't worry," Will growled as he crawled closer, taking his stiff cock in his hand. "I'll give you what you need." 

He rubbed the thick head of his cock over her clit, and Tina let out a desperate, guttural sound, her hips bucking against him as she tried to take him inside her. 

"Fuck me, do it, please..." 

But Will enjoyed her desperation too much. He moved slowly, rubbing himself torturously over her folds and clit, purposefully keeping her on the edge, not giving her enough stimulation to reach her climax. Tina felt ready to cry, wanting to come so badly...  

" _Mr. Schue_ ," Tina gasped, then shamelessly begged, "Please -  _teach me how to fuck_."

She saw his eyes darken, then Will growled, sliding the tip of his erection lower, and slowly began to press it into her slick heat. He took her hips in both hands, smirked down at her - and shoved inside her with one powerful thrust. 

Tina shrieked wordlessly, her hands clawing at his chest as her body convulsed, her back arching as her cunt tightened helplessly around the intrusion.  His cock was _enormous_. Had she ever been stretched like this before? She could feel every bit of him, hot and long and _thick._

Will groaned as he sheathed himself in her deliciously tight cunt. She was so perfectly wet and snug, he forgot in that moment her request to be  _taught_ \- the only thing he wanted now was to fuck her until she screamed his name and he came inside her... His hips rolled instinctively, drawing partway out as he leaned over her, planting his hands on either side of her head, ready to thrust back in - then Tina let out a small, pained gasp and Will froze.  

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling himself from the fog of desire to check on her. 

"Y-yes," Tina gasped. "It's been a long time..." 

"I'll take good care of you," he swore. 

"I know," she said breathlessly, her eyes locked with his. He found himself amazed by the absolute trust she had in him. 

Will bent down and kissed her slowly, his body nearly shaking with the desire to be fully seated inside her again.

Tina twitched underneath him, her body clenching quite suddenly around him. She cried out, her hands coming up to clutch at his shoulders. 

"Oh god!" She cried, shuddered. 

Will gritted his teeth, barely clinging to his self-control after she involuntarily squeezed around his cock. 

"I've never been so  _full_ before," Tina whimpered, stunned by how far he'd stretched her. It was such a sweet pain...

" _Jesus_ ," Will groaned, immensely pleased by her words. His next kiss was biting,  _hungry_. "Do you know how good you feel? You're so wet, so incredibly tight..." 

Tina whimpered softly, her body trembling as his kisses and deft touches slowly began to relax her. Will drew back, locked his eyes with hers, and slowly pushed his cock back into her slick sheath. 

 _"Uhh,_ " Tina moaned as he filled her again. _"God!"_

Will watched her hungrily as he began to drive into her, slow and steady at first. She was still outrageously tight, but with each thrust, he could see the pain leaving her features, slowly replaced by pleasure. Soon Tina was shaking beneath him, clutching his shoulders and gasping each time he entered her.

"Tell me," Will commanded, his voice dark and powerful. "What it feels like."

"It's," she gasped, shivering delightfully at his words. "So... _good_." 

Will's hands reached under her to cup her ass, and he began to pull her into him each time he thrust. It allowed him to reach deeper inside her every time, and pleasure spiraled inside her - god, she was going to come soon... 

"Keep talking," he urged, and she whimpered and obeyed. 

"It's too much," Tina cried. "You're so d-deep..."

He lifted her ass a little higher, and when he thrust in, he hit the spot that made her see stars.

"Fuck! Oh, oh,  _god!_ _"_  She shrieked, tears trickling from her eyes as she bucked helplessly underneath him. 

Will groaned deeply as he gave up his slow, steady pace and began to pound into her cunt. Tina writhed beneath him, overwhelmed by the heady mix of pain and pleasure. It was the best thing she'd ever felt...  He watched her avidly as her body trembled and arched, and Tina was lost, only able to cry  _oh, oh, oh_ as tears began to run down her cheeks. 

"There you go," Will coaxed, bending down to kiss her fiercely. "Let it happen. Come for me, Tina." 

At this angle, bent over her, he slammed against her clit every time he shoved inside her. She took a great gulp of air as he struck her sensitive bud, again and again, jarring in its intensity - and then her orgasm hit her, sending her into a series of intense convulsions that left her sobbing desperately. She saw stars as her inner muscles contracted again and again inside the thick cock inside her, and Will just kept going, fucking her hard, keeping her climax going on and on... 

She was a vision, Will thought, utterly mesmerized by the way her head fell back, her face going slack with pleasure, lips parted beautifully into a broken moan... That coupled with the way her tight cunt rippled around his cock was nearly overwhelming. He yearned to release inside her, but he gritted his teeth, determined to maintain his control. He'd promised to teach her something, not just come after two minutes like an adolescent schoolboy. 

As her eyes fluttered shut and her back arched in submission, she uttered a single, reverent word that nearly had him losing control. 

" _Will_ ," Tina breathed, utterly undone. She felt like she was floating, quivering with the shocks of the longest, most intense orgasm she'd ever had. 

He had to grab her hips and press in deep, abandoning his thrusts in favor of rocking into her, praying the decreased friction would keep him from losing control too soon. Her use of his first name - and god, the worshipful way she'd murmured it - was shockingly, devastatingly intimate. 

Tina slowly came back to him, her eyes coming into focus, her body losing the tension of orgasm and relaxing pliantly beneath him. Then she whispered his given name again, wonder evident in her voice and her serene, smiling face.

Will trembled with suppressed desire as he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. This time he kissed her slowly and tenderly, rocking gently within her still pulsing cunt. Tina kissed back sweetly, sighing into his mouth as she gently wound her arms about his neck, holding him close. Her body felt utterly lax, like it would never move again. 

"How do you feel?" Will murmured against her lips, kissing her again before he let her answer.

"Amazing," Tina sighed. This time as she pressed up for another kiss, she shyly extended her tongue, licking at his lips. Will shifted closer, and she slowly pressed into his mouth, twirled her tongue against his. 

She was too lovely, he marveled, fighting to keep his control. His cock wanted to go back to pounding into her, or flip her onto her hands and knees and just go at her as hard as he could, ignoring her pleasure in favor of his own. But despite the whiskey, he was thinking clearly enough to know she deserved more, and he wanted to give her more. He'd hated how sad and lonely she'd been earlier, and now he only wanted to make her feel good. 

Slowly, he rocked inside her, kissing her tenderly. "You are so beautiful when you lose control..." He murmured against her lips.

"That was amazing," she whispered back shyly. "I - I've never come that hard before..." 

Will suppressed a groan as Tina's breathless words of praise made his cock twitch inside her. He tried to keep his hips rolling steadily, milking more quivers from her sensitive inner muscles. He began to thrust his tongue into her mouth to match the same lazy rhythm of his hips rolling into her. 

Slowly, Tina began to recover from her dizzying climax, and began to arch against him, her body instinctively trying to take him deeper. Will leaned back, abandoning her mouth to take a nipple in his mouth. He suckled gently, watching her reactions, and Tina whimpered as her tender flesh hardened under his tongue. Will's smile grew as she began to move underneath him, pushing hard against his rolling hips. When he turned to the other nipple, he bit down and she cried out. 

" _Fuck_!" Will smiled at her cry - he loved how Tina's swearing was so pretty and filthy at the same time. 

Tina lifted her legs, wrapping them about his waist, desperate to get even closer to him. The seemingly endless rolls of his hips were beginning to lengthen, and her breathing grew uneven. Soon his hips were snapping into her, pushing his thick cock smoothly in and out of her.

Will shifted his weight back to his knees and reached down to grab her thighs, ignoring Tina's little confused noise of protest as he removed her legs from about his waist.  He pushed them back towards her, then lifted them over his shoulders. Tina let out a shaky breath as he leaned forward, pinning her thighs back against her chest. Will watched her intently as he slowly pulled out - then thrust in hard.

 _"Oh god!"_ Tina wailed, fingers clawing into the sheets. He’d gone deeper now, deeper than anything ever had, and it was stunning, intense, a pure pleasure-pain she'd never before experienced. 

Will growled with pleasure, loving the way she'd cried out for him.  With her legs thrown over his shoulders, the head of his cock had found the bottom of her channel, and he was finally buried balls deep inside her heavenly cunt. He pulled back slowly, watching her with a growing smile as he plunged in again. 

Tina shrieked and arched off the bed, her brown eyes blown wide with arousal.

"You like that?" Will demanded. He thrust in deep a third time, enjoying her broken cry of his name as her head dropped back, her neck exposed in supplication.

"You're so deep," Tina cried, hands fisting uselessly at her side as he bent over her, pressing her knees back to her shoulders. She was completely at his mercy, pinned beneath his powerful body, stretched so wide and so deep that she couldn't remember sex before this. 

Will began to move, fucking her tight channel with deep, steady strokes. 

"Oh - please - Will," she choked out, writhing like he was stabbing her each time he bottomed out inside her. " _Ahh -_ hurts so good,  _please_..." 

"Please what?" Her teacher panted. He wished he had the stamina to do this for hours - she felt amazing around his cock, and he knew he wouldn't last as long as he'd like. Tina's large breasts bounced enticingly every time he shoved into her, her lips were red where she'd bitten them, and her eyes - god, she just looked at him with such awe, he’d never felt so _powerful_. Her big brown eyes never looked away, utterly focused on him, totally dazed by the pounding he was giving her. 

" _Please. Don't. Stop_!" Tina wailed, gasping for breath as he fucked it out of her. 

"I won't," Will swore. "Not until you come for me."

Tina moaned loudly, hands reaching up, searching for something to hang onto. Will gave up all semblance of self-control and began to slam into her, hard and fast.

"Come on sweetheart, I need to feel you come around me..." 

Tina shook beneath him, quieting into sharp little gasps with every thrust, eyes wide and stunned as he bottomed out again and again and - her sight narrowed to his dark, needy eyes as he pounded her full force into a dazzling orgasm. Her mouth fell open, slack with pleasure, eyes rolling back as her body shook and convulsed and tightened around him. 

" _Tina_ ," Will gasped as her clenching inner muscles dragged him over the edge. His vision whited out as he shouted his pleasure, grinding as deep as he could into her tight, quivering cunt and painting her inner walls with his seed. In her dazed orgasmic state, Tina swore she could feel the hot spurt of his semen inside her, causing her cunt to clench down again, drawing a deep groan from him. 

They panted and gasped for breath, still locked together as they both slowly came down from their powerful orgasms. When Will began to realize where he was, he didn't want to move - Tina was soft and warm underneath him, and even though he was spent, he was loathe to remove his softening cock from the natural hot sheath of her body. 

Will lifted his head from her breasts where he'd collapsed, leaned forward, and kissed her tenderly. He carefully brought her legs down, then with utmost reluctance, pulled himself out from her warmth and groaned at the loss. Then he lay down beside her and pulled her close, arranging them on their sides, and pressed a kiss to Tina's shoulder. 

“Tina," he murmured in amazement. "You were incredible." 

“Mmm, you too,” Tina sighed back, her eyes already closing. She felt warm and safe in his arms, and ready to collapse from exhaustion after the most intense sex of her life. 

Will smiled and closed his eyes, holding her firmly. Tina felt so soft and warm in his arms, and in that moment, he forgot about everything else but her. They drifted off together, smiles on their faces. 


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke in a dark room, to a faint headache - and a warm, soft feminine body pressed against him. His dick had slid between her warm thighs as he slept, and he woke to find it completely hard, and desperate for some friction. He had her pinned to him, one arm wrapped underneath her, the other one draped over her belly. 

He slowly thrust his cock between those soft thighs while trailing his right hand down to find her clit. When he found it, he began to circle it with his thumb. She began to wake, moaning softly and arching against him. Will ignored his headache - god, what had he drunk last night - in favor of this  _fantastic_ new way to wake up.  

“Morning, beautiful,” Will whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.  “You’re mine now, aren’t you? We can do this whenever we want, now.”

Tina shivered, stunned by what he was saying. Before she could say anything, he'd turned her head and kissed her lips hard. At the same time, he reached down and slipped his fingers between her thighs, finding she was wet already.

"So wet for me," Will said huskily. "You want me to fill you up, beautiful?"

"Yes," Tina gasped, and he groaned, obviously pleased with her response. He lifted her leg just a little, shifted until he was lined up, then began to push into her pussy. She let out an outrageously sexy whimper as he slowly sank deep within her.

"So tight," Will groaned, and she shuddered as he began to move. "God, I've thought about having you like this so many times..."

His words felt electric - he had fantasized about her before? Tina moaned at the thought of him distracted in class, fantasizing about bending her over his desk. 

Will fucked her, letting the feeling of her tight, hot cunt overwhelm his senses, and trying to ignore the faint headache that made him think he was hungover. He moved his hand down to rub hard little circles over her clit, drawing a soft cry from her throat. Will groaned and rolled them, pushing her down onto the bed, and taking her from behind. 

Tina cried out into the pillow, stunned and incredibly turned on by his easy display of strength over her. Will grabbed hold of the sheets on either side of her and began to snap his hips, thrusting easily into her soaked depths. He could hear every thrust - she'd never been this wet before, and he loved it - finally, he'd made her  _love_ it. 

"That's it, sweetheart," Will growled triumphantly. "I _knew_ you'd like this."

She wailed with pleasure into the pillow, fingers clenching the sheets as he pinned her to the bed underneath him and took absolute possession of her body. 

"Such a good wife, you take me so well…” 

Tina froze, tensing as she processed his words. His _wife_ \- Oh god, did he think she was... 

"Going to come inside you, beautiful," Will groaned, leaning down to kiss her neck. "Maybe I'll put a baby in you..."

"Oh god," Tina cried, muffled into the pillow, trembling underneath him. His suggestion sent an intense rush of pleasure through her, so good she couldn’t bear to stop him. Why was that such a hot idea, him knocking her up?  It was wrong, he didn’t realize who she was, but it was so _hot_ , the idea of taking his seed inside her and - fuck, having his child… Tina felt herself getting closer to the edge...

She was trembling under him - Will bet he’d be making her come very soon. Had they done this last night? Will blinked, suddenly realizing that he was having trouble recalling last night. After the reception, they must have gone up to the room - no, that wasn’t right. After the wedding… 

 _It hadn't happened_. The realization was like a shock of cold water to his face. This wasn't Emma.

The girl - _who?_ \- let out the sweetest little cry as Will slammed deep into her and stilled. He opened his eyes fully and blinked, trying to make out her features in the dark room. There was only a little pale light that came through the curtained window some ten feet away. 

 _Long, dark hair_ , he realized first. His hand trailed over the soft skin of her back, and as he squinted, he thought her skin was tan, and not pale. She was gorgeous, and his hands drifted back down to her hips, his body desperate to keep going, to come inside her lovely tight cunt and forget what he'd just remembered about being left at the altar. 

Tina let out a sob. She'd been so close, and he'd just  _stopped_.  Without thinking, she turned her head and begged.

“Please, I’m so close. Don’t stop now, _please_.” 

Will was frozen, utterly stunned. He knew that voice. The identity of the woman hit him like a bucket of cold water to the face. _Tina_. He was halfway through fucking his  _student_ into the mattress. Tina pushed back against him, wiggling her ass against him prettily. 

"I need to come," she begged. "I need it, I need you,  _please, Will -"_

Lust surged within him at her words of desperation, and his body moved instinctively, pulling back and thrusting completely in again. Tina cried out, and he watched her in amazement. It was coming back to him now - finding her in the stairwell, comforting her, taking her upstairs to take care of her... Then walking in on her, nearly naked and all too gorgeous. She'd taken off his bra, and he'd...

"Fuck," he gasped, horrified with himself even as his body continued thrusting.  Last night he'd been drunk, and he'd given into temptation. It was wrong, he knew that - but she felt so good, hot and clinging to him. when she called him by her name she felt like more than just his student - she felt like his  _lover_. Oh, he was  _so_ fucked. 

“Will!” Tina cried, her back arching as he grabbed her hips and yanked back, forcing her to scramble up onto her hands and knees. The next time he slammed into her cunt at a different angle, she wailed. “Oh god oh god  _oh god!"_

"That good?" Will snarled, giving in to their mutual lust and fucking her hard. Tina writhed wildly against him, shoving her ass back into every thrust, taking him as deep as she could and beginning to sob. 

"Oh, yes, oh," she cried, back arching as he began to move her hips back into him every time he pushed in, nearly doubling the force of his thrusts. He remembered what they'd done last night, how he'd come harder than he had in years. She was unbelievably hot, impossibly tight, and pushed all the kink buttons he didn't even know he had. 

" _Tina..._  What are you doing to me?" Will gasped brokenly, and she shuddered at the awe in his dark tone. 

Will leveraged himself with his hands, snapping his hips against her ass, his balls slapping her thighs as he pounded into her cunt.  He'd never thought he'd become one of  _those_ teachers. But he was balls deep in his seventeen year old student, and he wasn't stopping. He didn't  _want_ to stop. He wanted to fuck her senseless and make her scream his name, wanted to leave her dripping with his cum. 

He reached down, curled the fingers of his left hand through her hair and his right arm about her waist, and yanked her back against him. Now they were both kneeling on the bed, every inch of their bodies pressed together. Will tugged her head back against his shoulder, and turned it to kiss her deeply, never missing a beat as he thrust steadily inside her. 

"Oh god," Tina whimpered into his claiming kiss as his hands came up to palm her breasts, massaging just hard enough to make her shudder. Then he flicked his fingernail across her nipple and she cried out at the bright jolt of pleasure. Will groaned, biting her lower lip and licking into her hot mouth again. 

"Tell me you want this," he said desperately, between kisses. 

"So much," she confessed, then moaned as Will left her mouth to suck a wet line of hickeys across her neck.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, scraping his nails across her breasts as he pounded into her. "I never should have touched you... but god, you feel so good. Tell me to stop and I will, I swear, I don't want to hurt you."

" _Don't_ stop," She sobbed. "Don't _ever_ stop."

Will groaned, a small chuckle managing to escape his throat. "I can't do this forever, darling. I'm only human. Sooner or later I won't be able to hold back any longer."

"You can," Tina gasped, reaching her arms behind her to grasp his strong legs, trying to help herself stay upright and balanced despite his urgent, deep, penetration. "Come inside me. Whenever you want."

"Yeah?" Will panted. He licked a stripe across her neck.  "You wanna be filled with my cum?" It's dirty talk, something he hadn't tried in  _years_ , and the moment he said it he feared she would laugh at his words. 

But she  _keened_ , clenching around him once, not in orgasm, but in helpless arousal. " _Will_ ," she said shakily. He inhales sharply, pinching her nipples firmly as he growls his next words.

"Fill you up, make you mine," he continued. 

"Uh huh," Tina gasped, rolling her hips back against him. "M-m-more," she stuttered, and he thought that was the most adorable thing he had ever heard. "Please... say it again."

"You're mine," slipped off his tongue so easily, and she moaned gratefully in response. "All mine. Going to mark you up, come in you so much it's spilling out of your cunt, my dirty, filthy little girl..."

Tina trembled and quivered. "Yes, yes," she cried, arching into his hands. "I want... say the other thing. From before."

Will frowns, slowing his pace as he tries to think of what she means. "What do you mean, beautiful?" Will murmurs, sucking her tender earlobe into his mouth. "What do you want me to say?"

Tina whimpered, biting her lip. How could she just say it? 

"When - when you didn't know it was me," she confessed, tears welling in her eyes. 

His eyes softened, and one of his hands came up and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry," Will said regretfully. "I was disoriented..."

Tina let out a sob, tears beginning to trickle down her face. "It's my fault," she cried. "You wanted her, not me. And I... I'm  _so sorry_."

He pulled out of her and she cried out, feeling awful and guilty - and  _empty_. Will took her by the hips and gently turned her to face him, ignoring his own aching need to address this. 

"None of this is your fault, Tina," he said firmly. "I took advantage, I'm the teacher here. I gave you champagne, and I..."

"I wasn't drunk!" She cried, ducking her head to avoid looking at him. "I seduced  _you_. I stripped for you..."

"You think I didn't notice you before you took off your bra?" Will asked quietly, taking her chin in his hand and gently making her meet his eyes. "I wanted to kiss your tears away when we met in the stairwell. I was never thinking of her, of anyone else, but  _you_. I'm sorry it took me a few minutes to wake up properly and remember what happened. I never meant to hurt you. I'm glad it was you - and not anybody else."

The moment he'd said it, he froze, stunned by his admission. Tina stared up at him and slowly began to smile. 

"And," Will went on, his tone turning sad.  "I accept full responsibility for what happened. Tina... I'll accept any punishment you deem fit."

Tina stared at him, stunned by his willingness to throw himself on a sword for her. She didn't doubt him for a moment - if she asked him to quit, or to confess to their affair, she was sure he would do it. 

"I don't want you to punish yourself," she whispered shyly. "I just want you. I... I think you're wonderful, Will."

Her eyes were wide and shining, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone," Tina breathed against his lips before they met hers. "I've never felt so complete as when you're inside me."

Will kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms about her and lowering her back onto the bed. Tina kissed back passionately, eagerly parting her legs for him to kneel between. He never stopped kissing her as he positioned himself and slid smoothly inside of her. She shuddered pleasurably at the deep stretch. He felt overwhelmingly good inside her. Will hissed at the renewed sensation, holding himself still for a long moment. 

"So, before we continue," he said, almost teasingly. "Do you promise not to blame yourself anymore?"

"I will," Tina gasped. "If you promise to as well."

His brows furrowed. "I don't know that I can," Will confessed. "I know I shouldn't be doing this with you. I'm your teacher, you're underage..."

"Seventeen," Tina said swiftly. "Not illegal, just... against the rules. And I won't tell anyone if you don't."

Will groaned and kissed her roughly, then began to thrust. She gasped and pushed back against him, meeting each of his movements, trying to take him harder and deeper.  

"Tell me," Tina murmured between kisses, her eyes sparkling and hopeful. "How much you want me."

He looked down at her, this wild, headstrong,  _beautiful_ young woman, and for a moment couldn't find the words. 

"More than anything," Will whispered, stroking her cheek lovingly as he moved inside of her. "You  _amaze_ me, Tina."

"Oh," she sighed, wrapping her arms about his neck. "Good."

He chuckled, separated his knees a bit more, and drove in a little harder this time, loving how her breath hitched when he did. 

"Now, I haven't forgotten," Will breathed into her ear. "There was something you wanted me to say."

"I - I can't," Tina said, somehow  _blushing_ even though he was already intimately embedded in her body. 

"You will," Will smiled knowingly. "If you want me to make you come." Ignoring his own body's wants, he slowed as he'd done last night, abandoning his thrusts to rock his hips ever so gently into hers. 

"No!" She cried, pushing up against him. Will chuckled, bending his neck to kiss along her collarbone. "No, please, you can't just...  _oh_ , not  _fair_."

Her other leg hitched over his waist, her heel digging into his ass as she tried to shove up into him and make him fuck her. 

"Just tell me, sweetheart," he urged, planting soft, tender kisses along her jawline and across her face. 

" _Will_ ," Tina whimpered. Her heart was pounding as she thought of it, how hot it had made her, and how embarrassed she was to say it out loud. But he was barely moving, and seemed totally alright with that. She remembered how long he'd done this last night, slowly building the tension within her between her orgasms, and her heart sank. He could probably do this for  _hours_.

"You... you said," she whispered, her mouth dry and body trembling. 

"Said what, darling," Will laughed softly, biting tenderly into her neck, and she shivered, loving it. "Oh, you like that, don't you?"

"You said you'd come inside me and put a baby in me!" Tina cried out, tearing her hands away from him and covering her eyes. 

Will went completely still and silent. Tina stayed frozen, horrified that she'd scared him away. That was only something he'd said when he didn't know who she was... 

"Do you have any idea," Will said, his voice low and trembling. "How  _perfect_ you are for me?" His hips jerked out, then in, deep and hard. 

Tina cried out, her hands flying to her sides. She stared up at him in wonder as he began to fuck her - but it was different now. Before, he was always so controlled, keeping a particular pace, slow or fast, but  _steady_. Now he felt wild, his thrusts uneven and  _desperate_.

"When I come, it'll be in your sweet, tight little cunt," he told her darkly. "I'm going to plant my seed inside you, knock you up..."

Tina just stared up at him in stunned fascination, her breathing becoming ragged as she listened to him. 

Will slipped a hand between them and stroked her soft, flat stomach. "You'll be so pretty with your belly swelling up," Will growled. "When you're carrying my baby. Everyone will know I _claimed_ you."

"Oh, oh," Tina mewled, her pleasure drawing closer as he fucked her like an animal, his left hand clutching her hip so hard she wondered dizzily if there would be a bruise in the morning. 

"And they'll know," he snarled, picking up his pace as he drove them both closer to the edge. "That you're _mine_ , and every night I fill you with my cum. And you know why?"

"Uh uh," she whimpered, hanging on for dear life as he pounded into her delightfully sore cunt. 

"Because you're my  _slut_ ," Will hissed. "And you'll never get enough, will you, sweetheart?"

"Oh, oh, no!" she cried, body tensing as she drew up to the edge. "N-never!"

"There you go, Tina, come for me," he growled, biting down on her neck as he thrust wildly, utterly losing control. There was no way he could stop now, not when he was buried inside the tightest, hottest place he'd ever been, and she'd been begging him to come inside her.  

" _Will_ _!"_  Tina shrieked as she came hard. 

He swore desperately, driving home deep inside her as her eyes fluttered closed and she shook apart around him, just  _oh_  and _god_  and  _Will_  coming out of her mouth with each new contraction. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust roughly in again. As she shook and clenched and screamed, Tina knew - this was what it felt like to be claimed, to be possessed. 

 

"Oh, _hell,"_   Will choked out, slammed balls deep and came, groaning as his body pumped every last drop of semen into her tight, convulsing cunt. 

When she felt him explode inside her, her muscles clenched about him again, and she cried out desperately, reaching up and pulling him to her, desperate for more contact. Will dropped to his elbows and kissed her neck, grinding in small little circles, utterly overwhelmed. 

"God, you're perfect," he groaned proudly into her neck, and Tina moaned softly in reply. 

She felt dazed and blissfully happy. A single tear trickled down her cheek but she didn't notice. 

Will slowly turned his head and looked over her face in wonder. That was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced. He knew it was a fantasy, for both of them. But part of him, that dark little voice that he usually buried far below, whispered that maybe he had knocked her up... And then he'd get to keep her forever. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_''_

 

Re-writing in progress. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Re-writing in progress 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Re-writing in progress


End file.
